That Feeling
by pinkperson
Summary: Keiichi feeling paranoid in his house after the creepy run-ins he's had with Rena and Mion.


Keiichi sat on his bed with his arms around his knees, his bloodshot eyes darting around his room anxiously. It had only been a couple of hours since he'd seen Rena standing outside of his house in the rain, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't alone.

His parents were just down the hall, he kept telling himself. He shouldn't be freaking out like this. For God's sake, he was shaking all over like he was coming down with something.

But it was just so _creepy_.

He couldn't even bring himself to tell anyone about those ohagi with the needle inside. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he remembered the needle stabbing his tongue. He'd even had a taste of his own blood. Ever since that night, he'd taken to checking his food and even smelling any beverages inside of his house. Not that he knew what poison smelled at, but he still felt the need to check for anything that seemed...off.

Rena and Mion seemed so innocent just days ago. Yet now when he thought of them, of their large and unblinking cat-like eyes, he felt an uneasiness that was new to him. He'd never felt afraid of someone before...and definitely not afraid of someone he knew. He'd certainly never felt afraid of a _girl_ before.

Keiichi thought back to Rena's hand shaking the chain of his door's lock. The way that she'd whispered over and over again for him to open the door. And how she'd stared at him blankly the whole time, as though she were a zombie...or possessed.

A wall creaked, making Keiichi inhale sharply as he turned around reflexively. Even though there was nothing but a wall behind him, he felt like he couldn't be too careful. His room was brightly lit with his ceiling light, yet he felt like he may as well have been in total darkness. A part of him was afraid that the electricity would spontaneously go out in response to his anxious state.

Keiichi began rocking back and forth as he tried telling himself that Rena and Mion were at their own homes. They weren't nearby. He'd even checked outside his window repeatedly the entire day to make sure. He was safe. He was perfectly okay.

And yet his wary eyes drifted up to the wall where his air vent was facing him. Somehow as his gaze lingered he felt like he could see something in the darkness within. Peering out at him.

Watching him.

Keiichi jumped out of his bed, unable to take any more of his paranoia. He couldn't sit alone in his room any longer. His hairs were standing on end and he felt like even the tiniest noise could send him into cardiac arrest. Fears that he hadn't had since he was a small child were reawakening due to the madness that was his current situation. He was afraid to even look under his bed, not wanting to find what he was looking for. Even the boogeyman seemed preferable to Rena or Mion lying down there, waiting for him.

With more ohagi.

Keiichi left his room and walked quickly down the hallway to his parents' bedroom. He creaked the door open and saw that they were both sleeping on their bed in the dark. Feeling his heart sink, he knew that there was no way that he could sleep in their room without raising suspicions. He hadn't slept in his parents' room since he was a young child. He'd probably make them think that something was seriously wrong if he did.

He gritted his teeth as he turned away from the room. He just wanted some sleep, dammit! Stupid Rena and Mion and their alternate personalities weren't just creeping the shit out of him anymore. Now they were robbing him of his sleep...something he'd taken for granted.

Keiichi had a sudden compulsion to grab a baseball bat and just bring it down on both of the girls' heads. He even heard the smack and crack in his head as it bashed their skulls in. Oh, how satisfying it would be to just beat the shit out of them until they were no longer a problem. Anything to just put an end to his torment. He wished so badly in that moment that it could actually be that easy.

Keiichi shook his head, allowing the disturbing images to disintegrate. What was wrong with him? He was thinking such violent...and _specifically_ violent...thoughts about girls he'd played games with just days ago.

 _It's Rena and Mion. They're acting crazy, but it's still Rena and Mion._

It's the insomnia, he told himself. He was losing it because of the fear and stress. He just needed some sleep, that's all.

But as the wind blew loudly outside, making Keiichi look outside a window in fear, he knew there would be no sleep tonight. Deep down, he feared he may not sleep for a long time.

Not unless his friends went back to the way they were before.

* * *

 **I think in the anime Keiichi's parents were gone at this time...oh well. I know it's probably not canon-correct, but I didn't feel like changing the story.**


End file.
